Onboard flight status systems can be used on aircraft to keep the flight crew and/or passengers informed about the aircraft's status during a flight. Some flight status systems are integrated into the avionics systems of the aircraft. However, such systems must conform to FAA regulations and, thus, can be overly complex and expensive. Other onboard flight status systems are standalone systems. Such systems may avoid the complexity and expenses associated with integrated systems but can be inaccurate and unreliable because they are not integrated with the aircraft but depend on satellite-transmitted signals external to the aircraft, such as GPS signals, to obtain aircraft status.